London Buses route 312
Route history 8 January 1972: New route 12A introduced (replacing route 12 between South Norwood and South Croydon), Peckham Garage (now Bus Station) to South Croydon Bus Garage via Peckham Rye, Barry Road, Dulwich, Forest Hill, Sydenham, Penge, Anerley, South Norwood, Spring Lane, Addiscombe, East Croydon and Croydon Town Centre. 6 January 1973: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between the Swan & Sugar Loaf and the Bus Garage in South Croydon, but instead extended to Selsdon via Upper Selsdon Road; with school journeys continuing via Sanderstead to Riddlesdown. 25 April 1981: Withdrawn between Peckham and Forest Hill. 4 September 1982: Sunday service withdrawn between the Swan & Sugar Loaf and the Bus Garage in South Croydon. 4 February 1984: Extended from Selsdon to Old Lodge Lane via Sanderstead, Riddlesdown, Purley and Reedham. 1 February 1986: Sunday service withdrawn between Croydon Town Centre and South Croydon. 21 June 1986: Sunday service renumbered 12B. 25 October 1986: Extended from Forest Hill to Peckham via Dulwich and Barry Road. 1 September 1990: Renumbered 312. Withdrawn between South Croydon and Old Lodge Lane, replaced by route 412. 29 September 1998: Extended from the Swan & Sugar Loaf to the Bus Garage in South Croydon. 3 September 2005: Withdrawn between Peckham and Norwood Junction Station, replaced by route 197. 2010: Long-term diversion between Croydon Arena and East Croydon via Woodside Green due to closure of Spring Lane bridge to buses. 14 February 2015: Restored to normal routeing via Addiscombe. Operators Routes 12A and 312 have been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 8 January 1972-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Routes 12A and 312 have been operated from the following garages: *Elmers End (ED): 8 January 1972-24 October 1986 *South Croydon (TC): 25 October 1986-31 August 1990; 12 March 1994-present *Thornton Heath (TH): 1 September 1990-11 March 1994 Route description - list of stops Route departing Norwood Junction * Norwood Junction Station * Portland Road / Norwood Junction Station * Harrington Road * South Norwood Leisure Centre * Croydon Arena * Woodside Tram Stop * Ashburton Park * Brockenhurst Road * Parkview Road * Addiscombe Tram Stop * Ashburton Road * Havelock Road * Canning Road * Morland Road * Leslie Grove * Cross Road * Addiscombe Road * East Croydon Station * Park Street * Croydon Flyover * Coombe Road * Aberdeen Road * Swan & Sugar Loaf * Upland Road * Haling Park Road * South Croydon Bus Garage Route departing South Croydon * South Croydon Bus Garage * Haling Park Road * Upland Road * Swan & Sugar Loaf * Coombe Road * Croydon Flyover * Croydon Library * Fairfield Halls * Cherry Orchard Road / East Croydon Station * Cross Road * Leslie Grove * Canning Road * Havelock Road * Addiscombe Tram Stop * Parkview Road * Brockenhurst Road * Ashburton Park * Woodside Tram Stop * Croydon Arena * South Norwood Leisure Centre * Harrington Road * Doyle Road * Norwood Junction Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Norwood Junction Clifford Road, Portland Road, Spring Lane, Lower Addiscombe Road, Cherry Orchard Road, Addiscombe Grove, George Street, Park Street, Croydon High Street, South End, Brighton Road Route departing South Croydon Brighton Road, South End, Croydon High Street, Katharine Street, Park Lane, George Street, Addiscombe Grove, Cherry Orchard Road, Lower Addiscombe Road, Spring Lane, Portland Road, Doyle Road, Clifford Road Timetable information First bus from Norwood Junction: 0515 First bus from South Croydon: 0448 Last bus from Norwood Junction: 0054 Last bus from South Croydon: 0025 Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery - route 12A Photo gallery - route 312 Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Buses serving South Norwood Category:Buses serving Woodside Category:Buses serving Addiscombe Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Peckham Category:Buses formerly serving Peckham Rye Category:Buses formerly serving Dulwich Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Penge Category:Buses formerly serving Anerley Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1990